Known electronic devices such as smartphones, wearable devices, e.g. wristbands, are used for obtaining a location information, for example, of a trusted contact such as a family member, a friend, etc.
For tracking of such devices it is known to estimate distances between different electronic devices, e.g. electronic devices of parents and their child(ren). Further it is known to issue a notification in cases where the distance of an electronic device worn by a child exceeds, for example, a predefined threshold.
Although generally techniques for obtaining location information of an electronic device exist, it is desirable to improve methods and electronic devices pertaining to determining locations.